A Day In The Life Of Tamaki Suoh
by JustMe133
Summary: REQUEST. ONESHOT. Just a silly story of what the world might look like through Tamaki's eyes. Rated K cause it is just that silly. Enjoy.


**Alright this was a silly request by someone important to me who is too lame to get a fanfiction account (you know I'm talking about you. I'm calling you out lol).**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **No, I don't own OHSHC or Tamaki. Just a fan :D**

…

 **A Day In The Life Of Tamaki Suoh**

...

 _Ah, what a lovely day. I had such a wonderful dream about me and Haruhi; we were laughing and spinning and oh she makes daddy so happy,_ Tamaki thought as he twirled around his room to get ready for the day. When he passed by his full-length mirror, he could see the sparkles that lit up his skin.

 _Oh, I'm such a handsome being. Haruhi is so lucky to have a daddy like me. Oh yes she is._

He continued to spin, sparkling and twirling around like the idiot he really was.

…

When he arrived at school, all the girls surrounded him, cheering him on like the princely character he was. He sparkled some more, roses appearing in the background as he cooed and wooed all the young ladies of Ouran Academy.

He saw Haruhi walk in with the twins – _why do they get to play with her when I can't? It's no fair! –_ he rushed to join them, skipping and twirling merrily.

"Haruhi," he said in a sing-song sappy voice, "come play with me."

"No thank you Senpai," she said in her dead-pan way. He collapsed, sulking in a corner in a model pose, raindrops hitting the window behind him now.

"Haruhi hates me. Why must she hate me?" he cried, sobbing dramatically as his sparkles weakened and died out. "WHYYYYYYY?!"

"Tamaki you idiot, will you please stop moping? You're causing a scene," Kyoya said, picking him up and throwing him into their classroom. Tamaki soon popped up, sparkling and grinning once again as he was surrounded by his adoring fans.

…

 _I know, I'll go see Haruhi for lunch; when she sees how thoughtful and loving I am, she'll give me her home cooked meal, just like a husband and wife fantasy,_ he thought, skipping through the halls as he sparkled his way to lunch.

He stopped in the door, his sparkles fading a bit as he saw her squished between those twins again. He ignored the cries from his fangirls and spun towards them, stopping to twirl once before sitting gracefully on the opposite side of the table.

"Haaaruuuhiiii," he sang, holding a hand out to her, "I will buy you all the fancy tuna you want, if you will only bestow upon me your lovely homemade food," he said, his sparkles intensifying so much that Haruhi had to look away.

"I already ate it, so you can go to your own lunch period now Senpai."

He huddled under the table, sobbing as sad-looking sparkling mushrooms began to pop up around him; the sparkles didn't stay though, they just fell to the ground, a sad reminder of the sparkles he used to have. Haruhi just sighed and went on her way, stomping on his fallen sparkles as she did so.

…

That afternoon during Host Club, Tamaki was back to his happy sparkling self as he flirted shamelessly with the girls, his sparkles seeming to take over the whole area until they were squealing in joy. He laughed, sparkles pouring from his mouth before the room shook.

And there comes Renge, calling out his fakery and making him fall to the floor in a dramatic pose, his sparkles exploding from him as he began to fade away to nothing.

Behind him, Hunny ate cake while Mori watched silently; Haruhi just hmmphed and looked away; the twins laughed, enjoying his misery; and Kyoya just sighed before he picked him and the sparkles up, shook him out, and placed him, sparkles and all, back on the couch, the girls just watching him until he grinned, his sparkles lighting up the room before he got up and twirled some more, happy once again.

…

At dinner that evening, Tamaki laughed and twirled as he went to do homework, giggling in delight as his sparkles landed everywhere. Even as he got ready for bed, he continued to sparkle and twirl in his sleep; he dreamt of twirling happily in a field of sparkles, laughing and spinning in circles over and over again.

He really was just a sparkling, twirling, happy-go-lucky idiot after all, wasn't he?

…

 **I hope it was silly and sparkly enough for you and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-JustMe133**


End file.
